Tranquil
by MarceilaAlex
Summary: Everything is surrounded by at least one secret. Apparently everyone is surrounded by secrets about themselves that that even they don't know of. I never knew one secret could unlock to a thousand more. The first secret; Hogwarts is real. -GeorgeXOC-
1. Chapter 1

"Mace! Wake up sleepy head! It's the first day of school!"

My bed creak loudly as the added weight on top of it jump up and down. "Shut up Roxanne!" I turn around and bury my face in the not-so-fluffy pillow. "Aren't you excited for your first day as a senior?" Roxanne huffed before jumping on top of me.

A soft 'oof!' left my lips as her elbow press against my belly. "Get off of me!" I push her off of my bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"I told you not to wake her up." I could hear Eri, my roommate, scoffing from the other side of the room. "Oh shut up." Roxanne retorted.

I groan and throw the duvet off of my person. I drag my feet to the closet and grab my uniform which consists of a black sleeveless dress and a plaid red cropped jacket with the school crest on my left breast. Then I head towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Just so you know, I'm not at home. I'm in a boarding school but it's not a normal boarding school, it's a boarding school for the gifted. If you're wondering what gifted means, well, it depends actually. Some of us are psychic, some are unbelievably smart, but some of us are just plain weird. Roxanne is telekinetic and I have photographic memories.

I walk out of the bathroom, towel-drying my shoulder length hair. I sat at my dresser and start running a brush through my hair. After taming my dark purple tresses, I was about to stand up when I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror. The three light pink mark across my eyes and two on my left jaw suddenly start to sting as images flash into my bran.

Red eyes. Blood. Stinging pain.

"Mace? You okay?" Roxanne's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah. Just remembered a few things." I look at myself one last time in the mirror before standing up and brushing imaginary dust off my skirt. "Wait, what did you call me?" I cross my arms across my almost none existent chest.

"Uh, …. Salazar…?" She shrink back slightly and gave me a sheepish grin.

* * *

My name is Salazar-Mace Annabeckrie Lukyanova Amatierre. Yes I know it's long and a complete mouthful, blame my parents for that. Just to clear things up, Salazar-Mace Annabeckrie is my first name, Lukyanova Amatierre is my last name. My middle name is Adrianna.

I'm 16 years old and attending Alaistar Academy for The Gifted. I'm a typical 16 years old girl, except for my freakishly tall figure. I'm 5'9" with dark purple hair and mismatched eyes. My right eye is a light lavender and my left eye is amber. I have lightly tanned skin and a slightly muscle build. My right eye used to be amber until an accident caused it to lose its color. I have to say that the pale lavender had this haunting beauty to it. My right eye and left jaw has claw marks, marks made by a beast.

It had been years since the incident but the scar remains. The light pink color stood out from my tanned skin. The scar usually scare people at first but after a while, people got used to it. They even got curious and start asking questions about it. Since I'm too lazy to explain, I let Roxanne make up stories to tell everyone.

Roxanne Lupin is my self-proclaimed best friend. She was(still is) one of the shortest people in this school with her height of 5'. Though her beauty and huge bosoms make up for her lack of height. She has beautifully curled wine colored hair and jade green eyes. She has a pale complexion that compliments her eyes and the tiny beauty mark on the lower left of her lips.

A lot of guys like her and thinks she's as cute as a button. Her cheerful and bubbly personality always somehow cheer people up.

"I don't understand why you hate your name." Roxanne huffed as we walk down the busy hallway. "I don't hate my name, I just prefer being called Salazar. Not….. 'Mace'." I grimaced slightly as the words left my lips. I don't know why but the name just disturbs me.

"Fine then, I'll call you Anna, or Beckrie –oh I know! Becky!" Roxanne squealed excitedly. " I don't understand why you can't just call me Salazar like everyone else does." I furrow my eyebrows slightly.

"Because, I'm your best friend! And Salazar is a dude's name. You're manly enough as it is." She cross her arms against –oh who am I kidding, she crossed her arms _under _her overgrown boobs. "I am not manly." I retorted, feeling slightly hurt. "Ya ain't that feminine either ain't cha?" She raise an eyebrow. "But why is Salazar guy's name? it doesn't sound that manly to me." I also cross my arms, though you could probably tell the difference between our actions. While Roxanne has boobs of a cow, I have breast of a 13 year old girl.

"Uh, Salazar Slytherin. Duh." She said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Who is –wait. Slytherin? Harry Potter? Are you kidding me Roxanne?" I sighed.

For your information, Roxanne is a complete Potterhead. She has all the films and books, from the Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows.

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin. One out of four of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And as far as I know, _he's _a _man._" She explained in complete triumph. " I still prefer being called Salazar instead of Mace." I said, hoping she would just let it go.

"You know Sally, you really remind me of Harry." Roxanne suddenly said. "And why is that?" I decided to not pay any mind to the ridiculous pet name.

"For one, you both have a scar –" "I have more than one scar." "and then, both of your parents are dead. Don't forget that you both have powers." Her eyes twinkled as she explained our similarities. "First of all, my parents are _missing_, not dead. Second of all, I have photographic memory, not magical wands or something along those lines." I corrected her.

"Photographic memory _is _a power! And it's been what? 12 years? You have to accept the fact that they are as good as dead Mace." Roxanne exclaimed.

"Stop calling me that!" I roared, causing everyone to stare at us. Roxanne winced and I knew that she was scared. She knew I wasn't mad because of the name but because of my parents.

"I-I'm sorry Salazar. That was insensitive of me." Roxanne muttered, fiddling her thumbs, a sign that she was nervous. I let out a sigh and said "Just forget about it."

* * *

**Hi! This is my first time EVER publishing any of my works.**

**This is just an introduction to the characters, the Harry Potter gang appears later.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**English is not my first language so, sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

* * *

"Sally~! I missed you!" Roxanne squealed as she tackled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Sure, I miss you too." I pat her back but my attention was on the book in my hand, _The Hunger Games._

Roxanne kept babbling about something but I was completely indulged in the words. That is until I hear her saying something along the lines of 'new substitute teacher that looks like Sirius Black'.

"Hm? Who's Sirius?" I asked though my eyes were still glued on the book. "Oh no one. Just Harry Potter's Greates. Godfather. Ever!" She screamed right in my ear but I barely flinch since I'm already used to her random outbursts and squeals. "Oh. Cool." I said nonchalantly but it seems she wasn't pleased with my answer. "COOL? THAT"S ALL –"

Before she was able to ramble on and on about the greatness and mightiness of Harry Potter or Serious Blach, the bell rang, signaling that we should be in our next class now. "I love you too Roxy, see you later." I said, hoping she would leave.

"Later? Oh silly Sally. Did you forget? We have third period together. History, remember?" She grinned, locking our elbows together and skipping to our class. "Oh joy." Don't misunderstand, I love Roxanne and all but you can handle this much of her every day.

Roxanne dragged me to the front seat, the one right in front of the teacher's desk. "So, since Mr. Harrington is sick, we have a substitute teacher and you cannot believe this." Roxanne was practically shaking in excitement, her feet kicking up and down, eyes wide in excitement, well, wider than normal. "What can't I believe?" I take out my textbook and put away my novel.

"The sub teacher…. Is the Sirius look-alike!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and bouncing up and down her chair. "Oh wow. Can't wait to see how that turns out." I smile slightly at her childish excitement.

"SALLY!" She squealed, looking at me with starry eyes. "Yes?" I said slowly, making sure she won't pounce on me. "You SMILED! OMG YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" She jump off her seat and start jumping up and down.

"Ngeh." I blushed, looking away. "EEP! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" I feel my cheeks getting warmer and bow down my head, letting my hair cover my face from the world. Sure, make fun of me because I blush easily when people compliment me. It's not my fault I'm not used to getting nice compliments.

"Shut up." I muttered, though I'm sure she didn't hear me. Roxanne's squeals and everyone else's chatters suddenly calmed down. I look up to see a middle aged man with shoulder length wavy black hair.

He clears his throat and says "I'm your substitute History teacher. Call me Mr. Black." Everyone was silent when Roxanne let out a small squeal of excitement. "Well, let's start with introductions. You there, start." He pointed to the right side of the classroom.

*Black's POV*

A tall purple haired girl stands up and I couldn't help but find her face very familiar. Maybe she's the one?

"My name is Salazar-Mace Annabeckrie Lukyanova Amatierre."

Ridiculously long weird name. Yep, that's the one. The introductions continued and after the last student finishes, I quickly say "Mr. Harrington already prepared a pop quiz for all of you. Pass it up 5 minutes before class finishes."

Groans erupted in the class as I passed a stack of paper to the front row.

*Salazar's POV*

I answered the questions easily thanks to my photographic memory. I basically memorize all the textbooks line by line. And Roxanne just usually copies my work. She said, 'that's what friends are for'. I don't mind really, she's actually smart, just lazy.

I finished the quiz in less than ten minutes and while Roxanne copies my work, I resumed my reading of _The Hunger Games._

"Okay, everybody pass up their papers and you may go." Mr. Black announced and I quickly start to pack my things. "Except for Miss Lukya, I need to have a chat with you. Sit. Everyone else, out." I blink a few times before sitting back down on my seat. "See you at lunch Sally." Roxanne waved and skipped out of the class.

Once the class was empty, Mr. Black turned to me, arms crossed. I awkwardly shift my eyes from left to right then up and down.

"You're magical." He suddenly broke the silence. I blink a few more times before staring straight into his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're magical. You know, a witch. Magical wands, flying brooms. I guess that pretty much sums it all." He shrugged, flipping through the papers on his desk.

"Sir, what is your full name?" I warily asked, hoping the answer is not what I think it is. "Black, Sirius Black." I know for sure I'm not dreaming, because if I'm dreaming, I wouldn't even think about dreaming.

"Aren't you supposed to be a fictional character created by JK Rowling?" I asked without really thinking. "Rowling? Our Minister of Magic? Yeah, she writes stuff about us and publish it, it's a hobby of hers." Mr. Black explained nonchalantly.

"So Hogwarts is real? And Harry Potter? Ad Voldemort?" I couldn't help asking. "Yes, yes, and not really." He was patient enough to answer my questions. "Harry is still the Boy-Who-Lived, but Voldemort is dead." Mr. Black explained and I nod, showing that I understand. "So how did you know I'm _magical_?" Don't get me wrong, I'm quite shocked about all this but I sure won't scream and hyperventilate.

"You do know you caught a shop on fire, right?" He raised an eyebrow. "I did? I never knew." I rub my chin thoughtfully. "Well, we followed the magic trace and ended up here. So now I have to take you to Hogwarts, though you're slightly held back. Most people start t eleven, you're already sixteen."

"I'm going there alone? Isn't there anyone else who is magical here?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be alone. He seemed to think about it for a while before saying. "Well, Moony did say he had a niece here that doesn't know his existence and her magical abilities." I couldn't help but remember Roxanne ranting about us both having similar names with characters from Harry Potter.

"Excuse me Mr. Black, but what is Mr. Moony's full name?" I look at him expectantly. "Remus Lupin, why?" He asked curiously. "Yep, it's her. You know, the short red headed girl that sat next to me in class? Her name is Roxanne Lupin. She didn't say her last name when she introduced herself, that's why you didn't know." I explained and he nodded at my words.

"Well, both of you are going to Hogwarts in a week. I have to take you to Diagon Alley first to buy your school supplies. So on Friday I'll take you shopping and on Sunday you'll be leaving. I expect you to explain this to Miss Lupin. That's all, I'll be going now." He turned away but I can't help but ask one question that's been bugging me.

"Mr. Black, am I a…. what do they call it…. Lumpblood…?" I asked nervously. "It's mudblood and no, as far as I know, you're a pureblood. Your parents… were my classmates." He was hesitant to share that bit of information to me.

"Do you know where they are? Are they still alive?" I couldn't stop my mouth from blurting these questions. "I'm afraid not." His eyes seemed to darken with grief. "Can I know? How they died, I mean." I look down at my hands, resting on my lap. I can't believe it, Roxanne was right, it was stupid of me. Twelve years, of course they're dead.

Mr. Black sighs and pulls a chair so he was sitting in front of me. "I'm going to ask you this because you have photographic memory. Do you remember how you got these scars?" Mr. Black tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear so my scars were exposed completely to the world.

"I remember flashes of it. Red eyes, a woman's silhouette, the full moon. That's all I remember. But I don't remember seeing my parents, I blacked out." I explained everything I remembered, the images burning in my mind, replaying again and again.

"Ludwig and Celaine, your parents, were there. And they were killed, by werewolves but they managed to save you." Mr. Black explained and I bit my lips to stop the tears from falling. "If you guys knew I existed, why was I not taken to Hogwarts earlier?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly at the end. "When we arrived at the crime scene, every part of your parents' body were laying around in pools of blood. We weren't able to differentiate which one was which. There was no sign of life so we thought all three of you died. Apparently, someone found you and took you away. We found out you were alive two years ago but we weren't able to find you. That is, until you light up a house on fire." He joked, nudging me by the elbow.

I chuckle slightly but the bitterness was still there. "Well, I really need to go. Don't forget to tell Miss Lupin about everything. I'll see you this Friday, Mace." He ruffled my hair slightly.

"Why are you calling me Mace?" I frown slightly at the name. "That's what your parents used to call you. Mace." He smiled one last time before leaving me alone in the empty classroom.

So that's why I feel disturbed when people call me _Mace_. It's reserved only for my beloved ones.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter... i really hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Yes, Harry and friends are not here yet, but i promise, SOON.**

**Review PLEASEEEE!**


End file.
